Remus' Mate
by captainamericagirl
Summary: Remus discovers something surprising on the train in POA. AD/SS RL/HP WARNINGS: SPANKING, PORN-ISH, DISCIPLINE, DOM/SUB DEPENDING ON WHICH COUNTRY YOU LIVE IN MAYBE UNDERAGE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. FLAMES WILL BE BURNED!
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be focusing on TDTCE but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks to Pup03 for the idea!

Note:  
Severus was in the year above James and Lily.  
Harry was 12 instead of 11 when he first started Hogwarts.  
Albus was born in 1881 (as in reality.) but he stopped aging in 1919 because of a magic incident that he nor no-one else could reverse.

Remus' Mate

Remus stiffened as he heard footsteps near his carriage and held his breath but kept his eyes shut as he hear three students enter his carriage and sit down. He sniffed the air, he could tell there were three students, young as well no older than 13 but there was something else a smell stronger than all of that permeating the air. Remus breathed in, the smell was addictive and he drank in the taste. Remus fell back to sleep confused at the smell and what it meant, he was awoken not long after by a scream he opened his eyes and jumped up whipping out his wand upon seeing the attacker he shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and the dementor glided away. He turned to face the troubled teens and was instantly assaulted by the smell once again, this time though he was aware of the source. He looked at the boy passed out on the floor and his entire body tensed then relaxed. He fell silent, the girl was shaking the boy and the other boy was clutching (judging by the matching hair colour) his sister. Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out several bars of chocolate, he handed them to each person.  
"Eat it, it will make you feel better, trust me, I'm the new DADA teacher. Remus Lupin at your service." The two gingers (Weasleys he was guessing.) immediately started eating the chocolate but the girl didn't move.  
"Please Sir, was that a dementor?"  
"Yes. Eat the chocolate while I wake up young-"  
"Harry sir Harry Potter is his name."  
"-Harry. Please give me some space to work on him." After the girl sat on the bench and began her chocolate Remus knelt next to Harry. Harry Potter? James and Lily's son? As he knelt the smell grew stronger as did his arousal. Oh dear lord, he'd mated with a teenager? He nevertheless got to work whispering spells over Harry's limp body. The boy eventually began to squirm and his eyes fluttered open to reveal to Remus glittering emerald orbs. Remus inhaled strongly, regretting it almost immediately when he became dizzy with his arousal and so thrust a packet of chocolate onto Harry's lap with a curt  
"Eat it, you'll feel better. I'm going to talk to the driver." And he left the compartment. Upon entering the hall, away from the dizzying odour of his "mate" he was able to think clearly, he had to talk to Dumbledore. He sent a patronus requesting meeting as soon as he was in the castle, and want to talk to the driver.

MEANWHILE

Harry was leaning against Hernione's seat - still on the floor, eating his chocolate.  
"So who was that guy?" He asked with his mouth full.  
"The new DADA professor - Remus Lupin." Hermione replied with a disapproving look.  
"He's hot."  
"WHAT? Harry, mate he's a teacher, you're a student! That is totally creepy. Besides he seemed quite shabby." Ron sounded flabbergasted.  
"Oh because you're one to talk!" Harry said angrily in reply. Ginny looked upset  
and Ron face was aflame with anger.  
"OY- just because I'm not as rich as you doesn't mean you can - "  
"Ok boys calm down. Harry that was uncalled for and Ron don't be so defensive. You're both upsetting Ginny." Hermione had stood up. The boys sat down and looked in different directions without talking for the last 15 minutes of the train journey. When they finally reached the school in the mysterious carriages they had resorted to speaking to each through Hernione and upon reaching the great hall they sat on either side of Hermione, with Harry mainly talking to Seamus instead.

Once finally reaching the school, Remus immediately swept into Dumbledore's grand study.  
"Albus! Albus!"  
"Remus, my dear boy! What is the rush to meet with me?"  
"Albus, something terrible's happened-I've done something terrible!" Remus was distract at this stage and Albus guided him to the leather sofa in the corner of his private study (behind the headmaster office).  
"Remus, nothing so bad could have happened on the train - other than the almost dementor attack."  
"Albus I've found my mate!"  
"Remus that's not terrible - that's great news, have you made plans to actually mate yet!"  
"Albus that's only half of it - when you hear you'll know why I haven't made plans to mate."  
"Well then explain."  
"It's a student, a young student."  
"How young?"  
"Third year."  
"Remus, who is it?"  
"Harry." He didn't have to say anything else, they both knew who he meant.  
"Remus, it's not as bad as you think - he's 14. Only three years from being of age and you know he's only two years until he's legally of sexual age, and the government will allow it as he's mated to a magical creature."  
"But isn't that sick or disturbed?"  
"No, you're mated and I fully support you and him together. I'm assuming your the dominant/alpha in the relationship?"  
"Of course!"  
"Then your lucky it's Harry, he needs strict boundaries so you'll be perfect! "  
"I'm not strict?!"  
"Take it from a submissive of a vampire, you are one of the strictest dominants I've ever met."  
"But you're old enough to be my grandfather - surely I've never dominated you? "  
"I'm strongly submissive Remus, why do you think I'm so attracted to Severus? And he will at some point be old enough to be your grandfather since he is never aging."  
"But you're still aging aren't you?"  
"I stopped aging a long time ago due to a magic accident. Severus has now been on this earth for 37 years despite looking 26 and I am despite being born in 1881, 38 years old."  
"But you look, no offence but..."  
"It is a glamour to conceal from Voldemort and our relationship to be kept on the downlow."  
"Can you show me?"  
Dumbledore smiled and with a flourish his long white beard shortened to stubble, his hair disappeared then reappeared from the roots, first black before suddenly changing to bleached blond white. His wrinkles almost totally disappeared and he became more solid although shrinking with his muscles growing until the changes stopped altogether and his true self appeared. He was quite short, compared to Severus and Remus' long lanky forms he would appear as a dwarf despite still being 5"8. His muscles were more shapely and toned and there seemed to not be an inch of fat on him. His face looked 50yrs younger with strong cheekbones and he had three earrings in one ear and was Dumbledore wearing nipple rings?! The biggest shock though was the bleached hair. Remus couldn't remember ever being this shocked.  
"What the hell happened to your hair and are they actual nipple rings?"  
"Umm well Severus did my nipples but he doesn't know about my hair. You see -"  
A startled shriek was suddenly heard behind them. Albus winced.  
"ALBUS!? WHAT ON THE EARTH HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" Severus marched forward and yanked Albus up with a firm grip to his upper arm.  
"Your young mate has been sent to the hospital wing by me under the pretence if needing to be checked out after the dementor, but to be honest with you, he smells absolutely perfect - I had to remind myself he was yours to stop me from ripping his clothes off. I was afraid if he went to the Great Hall with all those teenage hormones, we'd have a riot. You should check on him while I talk to Albus here." Severus' hand had moved to Albus' neck and he was gripping hard. Albus winced once again. Remus nodded and left.  
Severus turned his head back to a squirming Albus and raised an eyebrow dangerously.  
"Your hair had better wash out. Explain."

This is a tester chapter please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this** **took so long, also sorry about not updating TDTCE but I've got half a chapter written after a few files were deleted by accident and I've lost my drive - as always I don't own anything except the plot and no copyright infringement is intended. Please R & R!**

As Remus walked to the Hospital Wing he began rehearsing what he was going to say to Harry. By the time he had decided how to start the speech however he was standing outside the large oak doors. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Albus grabbed the quilt and wiped his eyes, he wasn't properly crying although his eyes were damp.

"You didn't have to do it so hard Sev!"

Severus laid a single hard swat on the still bare backside over his knee.

"I wouldn't be cheeky in your position if I were you Albus!"

"OY - respect your elders!"

"I don't care how old you are, you're still my submissive and I'll respect you when you earn it by not cheeking me over my lap!"

"Fine."

"Now why are you in this position?"

"You know why! You told me enough times during it!"

Another heavy swat landed on his bottom and he yelped. Before a silky voice spoke above him.

"I'm sure you remember then, but if you want to start over that's fine!"

"No, no that's fine. I died my hair without permission."

"You modified your body without your dominant's permission - you changed - in effect - my property!"

"Yes sir, and I apologise."

"Right then - no more meeting with Liam for at least a month until I can trust you to stay within our rules."

"But...! That's soo unfair! You can't just -"

"Oh I think you'll find I can. Now are you going to behave?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then."

Severus finally let Albus up and stood him in front of him on the edge of the bed. He then pulled up his underwear and instead of pulling up his jeans took them off entirely. Albus clambered into his lap, this time facing him and looped his legs around his waist before firmly planting his lips on Severus'. Severus pulled him closer and they fell backwards on to the bed as they moved onto more pleasurable activities

Remus walked straight towards Harry's bed, and smiled when the young boy looked over.

"Professor! Please tell Madame Pomfrey I can go to the feast tomorrow! I'm fine now, I don't need to stay overnight!"

"If Poppy thinks you need to stay overnight, I'm not going to argue with her! I will however talk to her about the feast, but first I need to talk to you."

"Is this about why I feel so odd around you?"

"This is probably the reason." Remus abruptly sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed and seemingly off topic spoke again.

"Did you know I was at school with your parents?" Harry shook his head.

"No! Did you know them well? Will you tell me about them at some point? What was my mother like? Everyone tells me about my father but no-one tells me about my mother!"

"Calm down Harry, I will tell you about your parents and yes I am proud to be able to count myself as one of your father's closest friends. I was friends with your mother ad I can tell you about her and what she was like but I think there's a better person to tell you about her."

"Who?!" Harry asked excitedly and curiously.

"Professor Snape - he was great friends with your mother since before they came to Hogwarts. Now before I tell you about your parents there is more pressing matters I must discuss with you." Remus sighed heavily and shut his eye for a second.

"How much do you know about werewolves?"

"Not a lot. Only the basics - the full moon stuff, most of it I'm not sure about either since most of my information comes from "wanderings with werewolves" by Gilderoy Lockhart. And everyone knows they're total lies."

"Well werewolves are fiercely territorial and despite mainly living in solitude they are extremely protective of the people they care for and some do travel/live in packs. They also mate. When they mate it is for life unless they meet the person who they share a soul bond with."

"Soul bond?"

"It's powerful magic that no-one knows where it comes from. All we know is that a soul bond will ignite when the people meet from the ages of 12 up. It is binding - If you try to refuse a soul bond you will slowly kill both yourself and your bonded. To complete the bond you must complete a mating ritual, this is basically the same for other magical creatures such as veela, vampires etc. Despite this, soul bonds are terribly rare. A soul bond overcomes any previous mates or issues, the bonded will be altogether more powerful both in strength and magic. Any questions so far?"

Harry shook his head, Remus continued.

"Harry when you first walked Into the carriage, I could smell you, I knew then you were my mate."

"Mate? I'm your mate?"

"You're my true soul bond, Harry."

"What!? But you knew my parents - that's really creepy! Liar! You're a pervert!" Harry tried to run but a strong grip grasped his arm.

"Sit down." Remus' voice was dangerously low - not as low as Snape was prone to go but close and Harry knew without a doubt that this was an order to follow. He sat without thinking.

"You will listen with an open mind to what I have to say. When I have finished you can ask questions and give your opinion but I ask you stay quiet and listen to what I have to say." Harry nodded.

"As I was saying both Professor Dumbledore and I believe you are my bonded. You have a distinctly intoxicating scent to me now which is different from when you were a baby. You have also developed submissive tendencies, this all points to you being a mate of someone. Myself developing more dominant tendencies and being one of the few people who could tell your change in scent, since the other two are already bonded this is the logical explanation. The fact that I, and however much you deny it, you are more attracted to each other only confirms my conclusion. Questions?"

"What do you mean submissive tendencies? And you can smell me? You freak!"

"You understand the term submissive?" Remus asked ignoring the other comments.

"Like in sex?"

"In magical creatures. Or some muggle creatures like dogs and wolves."

"Yes. It means - "

"Yes so would I be wrong to say if I told you - "

"Kneel!"

Harry started to sink to the floor automatically at the tone. He then looked shocked.

"You can't do that to me against my will!"

"I think you'll find I can do whatever I like. You're my submissive and I'll treat you how I want and how i think you deserve."

"Surely there is laws against this! I'm a child I have rights!"

"Nothing can interfere with a soul bond." Hary was still on his knees. He began to slowly raise himself but stopped when Remus raised an eyebrow and instead lowered himself back down in front of Remus' feet.

"You'll stay there until I release you."

"Fuck off!" Remus' eyebrows rose almost into his hairline.

"I'm going to let you off that. If you say it again I warn you though I will discipline you in a befitting manner. "

"Befitting manner?" Harry was now looked worried.

"If our relationship had furthered and you were of age I would treat that as an invitation. As it isn't and you aren't I'll simply have to treat you as a child and wash your mouth out."

"Wash my mouth out?" Harry scoffed. "I think I could handle you!"

"Are you suggesting?"

Harry smiled then leaned forward.

"Fuck off."

** Any request for stories are welcome and will be written (one shots only though unless you want to wait 6 years for it to be completed).**


End file.
